The invention relates to hot water bottles or bags commonly used to ease cramps and aches and for other applications in which it is desirable to apply dry heat to the body. The common shape of these bottles is generally flat with a slightly squared plan form so that a maximum area of the body can be brought in contact with the heat emanating from the warm water contained in the bag. Although this configuration has been altered for particular uses and to adapt the bag contours to different specific areas of the human body, no hot water bag has been developed which is suitable for use in warming the ear, including the outer ear cavity, to assuage the pain produced by an earache.